The present invention relates to a device and a method which allows the user to cut a mat and a liner for specific size picture frames in a manner that is faster and less expensive than present methods such as computerized cutting devices or devices for hand cutting mats. The user of this invention is normally an artist, framer, or dealer who sells prints in an industry standard size in large quantities. The use of this invention can result in significant cost savings and give these users a price advantage.
The use of a hand held cutting device made of a blade holder designed for sliding on flat surfaces and its associated blade (hereinafter the “cutting device”) against a typical straight edge apparatus to cut a mat board is old art. One can review a framing and related products catalogue and see numerous examples of such straight edge devices. Examples of such catalogues include: DickBlick, FramCo, Logan Graphic Products, Curry's Artists Materials, and Framing4yourself. The simplest example of these devices may be a straight edge guide similar to a ruler against which a hand-held mat cutter is pressed and slid along to make a straight cut. Other versions may be a straight edge guide with a bar that has a mat cutting device attached in a slidable manner. Other versions involve an “L” shape where the “L” helps to keep the mat at a 90 degree position. Each of these devices requires that the user reposition the mat board after each cut or pair of cuts. This repositioning of the mat board that is being cut provides opportunities for user created error. Typically each straight, beveled side of a mat is cut using a device or devices such as those mentioned above. Also, each of these devices must be set up for each size mat ahead of time before cutting may begin.
Other devices used for cutting mat boards include computer controlled mechanical cutting devices. These devices suffer in comparison to the present invention in that they are substantially more expensive, complex and bulky. Additionally, they cannot typically be used with the same speed and efficiency of the present invention. The inventor believes that the present invention is the only device and method designed for rapidly cutting single or double mats of particular sizes and the only manual version of such device and method where the mat board remains in a fixed position during all four cuts.